Xander McCormick
Xander McCormick was a main character in the show Bunk'd. He is a popular counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. He was dating fellow camp counselor, Emma Ross until his departure. Xander is portrayed by Kevin G. Quinn. Summary Xander is handsome and well-known, but despite his exterior image, he does hide insecurities. He's sometimes dim-witted. He loves to write songs and poems, and he also sings and plays the guitar. Additionally, he is a counselor at the summer camp, and he and Emma are dating. He is the head counselor of the Grizzly cabin. Xander is an out-going teenage boy. He is very good at playing guitar. Most think he's the coolest guy in camp. He loves fishing and wishes to open his own guitar shop. Some people think he's the perfect man, but he has some flaws too.He once got fungus on his foot. Then his toenail fell off and he uses it as a guitar pick. It was revealed that Xander has a fake pinky toe in Luke's Back. He had an ex-girlfriend named Amanda as revealed in Gone Girl. After they broke up, Amanda went to acting camp. Personal Appearance Xander is thought to be handsome by most of the girl campers. His physique is lanky, but athletic with a lean, muscular build. He appears shirtless a few times in the series and his body and looks are often the subject of discussion among his female peers. He has a slightly dark complextion, brown hair and light blue eyes. He usually wears a necklace around his neck, and also puts gel in his hair. He also likes to wear tee shirts and shorts. Relationships Emma Ross Girlfriend/In Love With/Close Friends Emma and Xander first meet in the Pilot episode, and both seem to like each other. Emma and Hazel seem to have bad blood because they both crush on Xander. Hazel even went as far as to sabotage Emma. They go on their first date in Gone Girl. After misinterpreting a conversation between Xander and Lou, Ravi warns Emma that Xander is going to kill her on their first date. In the end it turns out that Xander just wanted to have a nice date with Emma, which causes her to apologize. Xander accepts and they continue to grow closer to each other. Xander cares very much about Emma, as seen from his actions from the first episode. Xander helped clean off the mud off of Emma when Hazel made Emma fall in the mud, thinking that he would hate her from that. Xander was also very worried when he found out that Emma and Zuri were in the woods alone at night. When he found Emma, they shared a hug. In the episode The Ones That Got Away, it was shown that Xander and Emma don't have much in common. They had got in a fight when they went fishing and Emma did not want to lose their relationship so she went back to tell him that even though they have many differences she would like them to stay together. However, before Emma was even able to tell him, he told her that he feels like they should only be friends but he actually secretly wants to be with her. He only told her that because he felt like she wanted that, so then Emma pretended to be happy with it and said yes. Then later on Xander was sitting alone on the bench telling the chef of the camp that he didn't want to lose Emma but he knew he had to move on. They become a couple in Counselors' Night Off. In the episode Dance in My Pants, Emma and Xander get into an argument but, they make up go to the dance with each other and they share their first kiss. In the episode Tidal Wave, Xander messed things up because he didn't know how to tell her his feelings and left her broken-hearted, but he saved it when he wrote her "Tidal Wave" that expressed everything he felt for her. He told her she was beautiful and sweet and was his everything and they share a hug. In several episodes, it is constantly talked about how they go to The Spot at night to 'talk' even mentioned by Jorge and in Luke Out Below they walk into the Mess Hall and Emma was about to say what they do until she saw Zuri and kept quiet, considering that they did something risque at The Spot. It's even been suggested that they have sex at The Spot which could explain the constant secrecy of their real reason. Ravi Ross Close Friend Main Article: Ravi and Xander They share a cabin together and are close friends. Xander sometimes help Ravi find his way of being a CIT. They are shown to be good friends. [[Griff|'Griff']] Close Friend/Adopted Brother/Cabin Mate Griff is a reformed delinquent who was in juvenile hall for stealing. He used to steal food to survive when he was younger but eventually started stealing other things like skateboards TV's and motorcycles among other things. They both are bunk mates, they got off the wrong foot, when he borrowed some of Xander's stuff but he usually returns it. He was accused of stealing Xander's guitar which he didn't do. Xander believed him, when Ravi defended him to other campers. It was Hazel who stole Xander's guitar. After that Griff and Xander become fast friends. In Dreams Come True, Xander asks his parents to adopt Griff so he doesn't have to go back to juvenile hall. Lou Best Friend Main Article: Lou and Xander Xander and Lou are shown of being good friends in Gone Girl and Camp Rules. In Gone Girl, Xander shared his perfect date with Emma to Lou. Also, Lou came to the spot to stop Ravi from ruining their date. Zuri Ross Close Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Zuri and Xander Xander and Zuri are friends. Ravi (Zuri's brother) and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They've had many sub plots together throughout the show. Xander is currently dating Zuri's sister, Emma Ross. Tiffany Close Friend Main Article: Tiffany and Xander Tiffany and Xander seem to be good friends. They've had many sub plots throughout the show and in Secret Santa, they were together throughout the entire episode. Jorge Close Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Jorge and Xander Cabin.]] Jorge and Xander are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. When Jorge missed his family in There's No Place Like Camp, Xander helped the others make him feel better. Xander is kind to him and even puts up with his farts. Hazel Heidi Enemy Main Article: Hazel and Xander Hazel has a crush on Xander but Xander doesn't feel the same way about her. He has also showed many times his big dislike towards Hazel. Appearances Appearances : 37/42 Trivia * Xander is an outdoors man, who is into spelunking, hiking and rock climbing. He is also into fishing. These are the main reasons why he and Emma don't have anything in common, except she is okay with fishing and the main reason why they decide to stay friends. Emma was okay with it, but Xander wasn't. He was hurt and he is still in love with Emma, though she didn't know it at the time. * Xander has been absent for four episodes throughout the series. ** He was absent in, Friending with the Enemy, Love Is for the Birds, Zuri Has a Little Lamb, and Weasel Out. * Xander is into music, song writing and writing poetry. * Aware of his looks and is confident or shy about them, depending on whom he is interacting with. * He has a fake pinky toe and cried the first time he met Eric, a camper from Camp Champion. However, this was because he was ran over by a jet ski. * His father call him, Xanman * He uses a jockstrap that was used by his father and his grandfather. * Has appeared shirtless a few times throughout the series, the only character to do so. * He almost left camp in Xander Says Goodbye. * It is revealed he is Ticklish in "Dance in my Pants" * Xander, Tiffany, and Jorge will not be in Season 3, due to three campers taking role. * Xander gets lost easily. ** He once got lost in his circle driveway. *** He also gets lost easily when hiking, so his friends make him wear a bell. Quotes Xander/Quotes|Season 1 Gallery Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters